


The Great Avengers Challenge

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comeplay, Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, Hulk Sex, I apologize for nothing, I mean it, M/M, Oh God This Is Dirty, Other, Size Kink, Thor Odinson Is A Good Bro, You heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jump on and tame the monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Avengers Challenge

Saying that Tony is a size queen is kind of an understatement. To be perfectly frank, he's been sticking things that weren't meant to be stuck up there up there since he knew you could even stick things up there, and he's not exactly known for his ability to back down when faced with an obstacle, especially when that obstacle is ten to twelve inches long and comes in a plain brown wrapper. He even took the Great American Challenge once on a dare, and the very hardest part was pretending that he wasn't going wild for it, loving how full and stretched it made him; the only reason he couldn't finish was that he'd have come everywhere if he hadn't stopped.

It's insane the number of people he's kicked out of his bed for not measuring up to his completely impossible expectations; it helps that he's not known for long entanglements, because it makes it so much easier to cover it up. He's only found a few people who understand, who get that he's not trying to hurt himself, just trying to get off in the most intense, most satisfying way he's ever found.

It is really, _really_ convenient that Bruce Banner is one of those people.

Tony can hear the furniture rattling in the other room as the Hulk paces, waiting for him. Tony is only slightly terrified of what he's about to do, what he's about to let Hulk do to him. There's no training him, no taming him, but to a certain extent you can explain cause and effect to him. Tony's sort of gotten him to understand that if he lays back and stays still, Tony will get him off. Hulk came into this situation already knowing he liked that, which makes Tony kind of wonder about all that time Bruce spent on the road. 

The noise is accompanied by loud talking, because Thor really has no concept of an 'inside voice.' Thor is here because he does not give a fast fuck about this entire situation, which says things about Asgard that Tony's not sure he really wants to understand. It's good, because he's the only one of them who can actually stop the Hulk if he decides to act up; Hulk and Mjolnir, immovable object trumps unstoppable force.

Tony's waited long enough; he bends over the sink, sliding the nozzle into his ass; he looks at his face in the mirror while he squeezes the bulb, filling himself up. Tony loves and hates this part: he loves the feeling, he hates the waiting. He's full in a completely different way, the water insistently pushing into places that never get filled, even when he does what he's about to do.

And then it's done; he releases, shuddering. He cleans himself up, but he still doesn't feel any less dirty than when he started. He just feels hollow, empty, hungry, even when he grabs the lube and puts what feels like half a bottle up there.

When Tony finally opens the door, Thor is leaning against the wall, looking bored and vaguely amused; that's way less interesting than the giant green thing in his bed waiting in his bed, ready to fuck him. It strikes Tony that he really could kill himself with this one, that this could be the way the great Tony Stark falls, which would pretty much be an only slightly more outrageous way than everybody already expected.

Fuck it. He's been doing stuff that could kill him since he was about fourteen, and it's not like doing it with sex was far behind.

"How ya been, big guy?" Tony says, walking towards the bed and pretending that his heart's not beating out of his chest.

"HERE," Hulk says, grabbing him around his waist and lifting him up, setting him down so that he's straddling Hulk's chest, Tony's face very close to his already hard cock. It's, well, it's not as bad as Tony expected, but it's still heavy machinery. Tony's taken longer, but only by centimeters, and that wasn't as big around as his frigging forearm. Jesus Christ, if this doesn't absolutely kill him then it's going to be the ride of his life.

His train of thought derails when a huge finger pushes inside of him; Hulk's learned on this one, learned to let Tony fuck himself instead of driving in and out. He stays mostly still, letting Tony move, and Tony reaches and gets his hand around Hulk's dick. He can only really suck the tip, but it still provides for good positive reinforcement.

He really should keep this up, keep getting himself ready to take it, but there's just no fucking way. He's impatient and Hulk's impatient and at any moment he could psych himself out, go home always wondering, always wanting. 

"Alright, Gumby, it's time," he says, taking his mouth away from Hulk's cock; he spits on it for good measure, because every little bit certainly counts in this situation. "You're clear on this, right?"

"HULK WAIT," he says. "HULK NOT MOVE. HULK STAY. LITTLE MAN WORK."

"Excellent summary," Tony tells him. "How 'bout you, L'Oreal?"

"I am prepared," Thor says, with that same blasé look as earlier, like this is something that's just on the TV while he's distracted.

Asgard is seriously fucked up.

Hulk picks him up and turns him, and now Tony can see his face, smug and feral. Fuck, that's hot and Tony doesn't even know _why_. Tony's thought about this, considered angles, and it's still incredibly unwieldy when he's actually faced with it. "Hold it for me," he says, and Hulk puts his hand around his ridiculous cock, holding it steady so that Tony can start to push his way back on it.

"I need complete silence for my next trick," Tony says. He reaches back, spreading himself; he had thoughts of aim and angle, but now he realizes that isn't a concern. It is damn big and it is going inside him, goddammit, and no amount of theorizing is going to help. He's just going to have to open wide and pray to God that this doesn't actually end him.

He finally starts to get it inside him, the head pushing in. Hulk makes a loud rumbling noise that scares the absolute hell out of him, but for all that, he doesn't move. "MORE," he orders.

"Jesus, hold on," Tony says, even while he's scooting back a little more, taking it in deeper. "This is a delicate process." Hulk snorts, but he doesn't say anything else, letting Tony go at his own pace. For his part, Tony feels like he's going to fucking die; he could only possibly go to Hell dying in a situation like this, but it's sure as fuck gonna be worth it. He's stretched out farther than he's ever been stretched, and all he wants is more. "Move your hand," he says; it comes out more like a murmur, but the Hulk still does it, letting Tony move down past where it was.

Tony's eyes are shut in concentration, and suddenly he hits something, stopping; that's when he realizes he's got the whole fucking thing in him, that he's fucking won. He's not sure he can move at all, that he can do anything but sit here and let it rest inside of him, but why in the world should he give a fuck about that?

It's right then that Hulk breaks the rules; he pushes Tony backwards, so that he's sitting up in Hulk's lap. Tony screams, the motion driving Hulk's cock deeper into his ass. "Good scream, good scream," he says breathlessly, before Thor can get involved. "Don't you fucking do that again," he tells Hulk.

Hulk looks completely unfazed. "LITTLE MAN NEED HELP."

"I'll let you know when I need help," he says. "Right now I need you to stay perfectly still." He can't get any leverage when he tries to kneel, because, well, his knees don't touch the bed, so he brings his legs up and plants his feet on the bed. He suddenly wishes he'd paid attention in the two weeks of horse riding lessons he went through before he got kicked out, because that would be damn useful right now.

He figures it out pretty well on his own, even though he's sweating like crazy and his muscles are all on fire. Tears are pricking the corners of his eyes and he doesn't even care; it's too good, far too good, better than he's ever had in his entire life, and that is truly saying something.

Hulk puts one of his big hands on Tony's thigh, and Tony doesn't move to stop him. "NOW," he says, sounding as insistent as a giant green monster can, which is pretty fucking insistent.

"Yeah," Tony says, though he doesn't know how he's speaking at all. "Yeah, come on, _do_ it."

Tony can more than feel it when the Hulk comes; his cock's proportionate, more or less, but Tony swears that his come isn't anywhere near. He seems to gush inside Tony's ass, and this was what Tony was looking for, filled up by cock, filled up by come. He didn't need to get filled and end up clean; he needed to get filled and end up _filthy_. Tony can't handle it anymore, the stretch and the burn and the overwhelming need. He comes without being touched, shooting onto his chest, his head falling back. It goes on and on, but it has to come to a stop sometime, when it's taken every part of him away, left him as nothing. 

Hulk pats him on the back companionably, knocking him forward. "LITTLE MAN DO GOOD."

Tony can't stop himself from laughing. He's covered in come and sweat and halfway to crying, he's on top of what can only be called a monster with no idea how to get down, and he has no idea how he's going to get this damn thing out of him, but for right now, it's just fine. "You did alright yourself, big guy," he says. "No complaints here."


End file.
